


Failure

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Relationship rough patch, being a parent is hard, teething baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This can be a read as a one-shot but to give a deeper look into Seb’s state of mind before this I recommend you read Extended Family firstIt’s part of my LLL verse and it’s late summer 2014. Sebastian and Y/N have 8 months old Isabella, but they aren’t currently living together as their relationship hit a rough patch.





	Failure

Your head was spinning. Isabella had been crying non-stop for the past two days. She had gone through bad days teething before when she was younger but nothing like this. She had a low fever and barely slept, which in return meant you didn’t sleep. You had offered her biting toys but she just screamed and shook her head violently. She barely ate anything and she had just now started vomiting too.

You were tired and just wanted the crying to stop. You were at your wit’s end and felt like the world’s worst mom. You were in a fragile headspace as it was and not being able to calm your daughter wore you down fast.

“Isa. Honey please try and eat something,” you offered the crying baby a spoonful of cold strawberry porridge only to have a screech in return as she hit the spoon sending the porridge flying across the kitchen. Isabella continued to cry as you let the spoon fall onto the table covering your face in your hands as tears fell from your eyes.

Rachel had been for a visit this morning which had let you relax for a few moments, but the crying prevented you from sleeping. You couldn’t fall asleep when your daughter was in pain like this. You had no idea what to do. You just wanted Isabella to eat and for both of you to sleep for like a week.

You barely heard the knock on the door over Isabella’s screaming. You raised yourself up, drying your eyes, frowning a little wondering if Rach had returned so soon. Whoever it was had the code to the building since you hadn’t buzzed them in.

You picked up your daughter, flinching a little as the screaming got closer to your eardrum, but gently rocked her on your arm hoping it would soothe her a little.

When you reached the door, you looked through the spy to see who was on the other side of the door and your heart skipped a beat before you felt your entire body relax. You had been too stubborn to admit it to yourself but the person waiting on the other side of the door had been the one person you had needed to be here through all of this. Not only was he the one person that would understand just how much Isabella’s crying hurt you, he was also the one person, despite everything, you wanted to be able to lean on when things were rough.

You instantly opened the door and Sebastian’s smiling face fell when he saw how tired you and his crying daughter both looked.

“Hi sweetheart,” Sebastian spoke softly, reaching out to Isabella and you instantly handed her over to him.

“She has been like this for two days. I was at Dr. McKnight’s office yesterday. She is just teething but she won’t eat or sleep and she has been crying like this non-stop,” you felt the tears build behind your eyes as you explained the situation.

Without skipping a beat, Sebastian put the bag he had been carrying down on the table and pushed the door closed with his foot before pulling you tightly against his chest with his now free arm. You wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face against him, letting your tears flow freely.

“Shhh. It’s okay,” Sebastian soothed. You weren’t sure if he was speaking to you or Isabella but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was here now.

“Come on. Let’s get you two something to eat,” Sebastian gave you a small squeeze, causing you to look up into his eyes. You could see the pain in them. You weren’t sure if it was yours or Isa’s tears that caused it or just how things were between you and him.

“She won’t. I just tried,” you pulled back a little, drying your eyes on your sleeve. You wanted to put on a brave face for him. He was hurting too and you didn’t want to make things worse.

“I might have a trick,” Sebastian winked at you, gently rocking his screaming daughter. She was now clinging to him for dear life as he carried her into the kitchen along with the bag he had brought.

You followed after him, too tired to argue and honestly not wanting too either. You just hoped whatever he was going to try would work.

“Rach stopped by the gym today,” Sebastian looked over at you sheepishly as he gently guided a disgruntled Isabella back into her high chair.

“She told me Isa was teething,” Sebastian explained as you sat down.

He rubbed your daughter’s belly trying to calm her a little as he kept talking, “So I asked mom for a few tricks. Apparently, I did a lot of screaming too around her age.”

“So you’re the one to blame,” you rubbed your templates, forcing out a small smile when Sebastian looked over at you to let him know you weren’t really serious.

“Sorry?” he grinned, as he began pulling supplies out of the bag. “I knew you don’t really eat when you’re tired. So I brought you soup.”

Sebastian pushed the box across the table and laying a spoon next to it. You were just about to protest when your eyes met his and you stopped when you saw the concern there.

“Please?” he begged and you sighed.

“Get her to eat something and I will too,” you challenged, making Sebastian smile.

“Oh that’s how it is?” he chuckled, pulling another box out of the bag. “Challenge accepted.”

You rolled your eyes at him, but couldn’t help but smile as Sebastian sat down across from his daughter.

“Okay. You’ve got to be hungry too right?” Sebastian cooed, digging a spoon into the green substance he brought, making you frown and wonder what it was. You didn’t say anything though, you just let him try.

The first spoonful was sent flying through the kitchen and you felt yourself tear up again. Sebastian, on the other hand, wasn’t so easily discouraged.

“Prințesă. I promise I didn’t make this. No reason to throw it,” Sebastian playfully poked her belly and the screaming turned into sobs.

“That’s it. How about you try and taste it huh?” Sebastian tried with a new spoonful only to get a violent head shake in return. “You don’t trust me huh?”

Sebastian guided the spoon into his own mouth. “Hmmmm so good,” he exclaimed to the little girl and you couldn’t help but smile. Sebastian was such an amazing patient dad. Isabella’s eyes never left him, but she didn’t stop her sobbing either.

“How about we try it like this?” Sebastian dug a finger into the cup and offered it to his daughter. She looked a little suspicious but this time she didn’t slap his hand away. Instead, she let him guide his finger into her mouth and she fell quiet as she began sucking on it.

“That’s it. Good girl,” Sebastian praised, feeding her a few more chunks with his finger before trying with the spoon again. This time she took it and you looked on in awe.

“How’s that soup coming? Want me to feed you too?” Sebastian looked over his shoulder with a playful glimmer in his eyes.

“What in the world are you feeding her?” you asked, still trying to comprehend that your baby was finally eating something.

“Frozen pistachio yogurt,” Sebastian grinned to you before returning his attention to the baby.

“Mom’s idea. Well, the yogurt was. Pistachio was mine cause our little prințesă has a sweet tooth doesn’t she?” Sebastian cooed as he kept feeding the little girl.

Sebastian made sure you both ate before he pulled another trick from his bag. Apparently, Georgeta was full of them and almond extract really did seem to soothe the little girl’s pain. Enough for you and Sebastian to give her a bath before he shooed you out of the room to get some rest as he tried to tuck her in.

Half an hour later Sebastian emerged and you were fast asleep sitting in your favorite chair in the living room. You barely felt him lift you out of it and carry you to bed. Nor did you register him helping you change or even the multiple times during the evening and night your daughter woke up crying. Sebastian who had stayed on the couch did however and every time she woke up for a few hours Sebastian was up with her. Changing, feeding, soothing and rubbing almond extract on her sore gums.

You, on the other hand, didn’t wake up until the late next morning after having slept for almost sixteen hours. You jumped from the bed rushing into the living room to find Sebastian dead asleep on the couch with Isabella in her transportable crib next to him. She rarely used it but Sebastian hadn’t wanted her to use the one in your bedroom out of fear of waking you.

You smiled, tearing up a little at the sight. Yesterday you had felt like a failure as a mom, but at this moment you felt like you were failing you and Sebastian. You loved him and you wanted a life with him. You just weren’t sure how to get back to where you were before all the fighting had begun.

You took a deep breath, tearing yourself from looking at the two people you loved more than anything and walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Once the pancakes were done, Sebastian and Isabella were still asleep. You smiled as you placed the plates on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch next to him. You gently ran your fingers through his hair and over his jawline, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Hi,” he smiled pushing himself up on his elbows, looking down at Isabella, “I think she is starting to feel a bit better. The last few times she woke up, she was more fussy than full on crying.”

“I love you, Seba,” you blurted out, causing Sebastian to freeze for a second before sitting up straight to look at you. You didn’t say anything else or take back the words. You didn’t want to. You had never stopped loving him. You just hadn’t said it for a long time.

Sebastian reached out, gently tugging a wayward strand of hair behind your ear, smiling softly at you. “I love you too, Y/N/N. I always have.”

“Me too,” you leaned into his touch, closing your eyes.

“I want us to talk to someone. I want to find a way to work things out between us,” you slowly opened your eyes, surprised to see the tears in Sebastian’s eyes as you did.

“Oh God, Y/N, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” he took your hand, gently tugging you towards him. “I miss you so much.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling as a stone had been lifted from your heart when he wrapped his arms around you. You knew this didn’t fix anything, but it was the start and you knew the two of you could make it through this. You loved each other too much not to find a way back to each other.


End file.
